Inuyasha Short Stories and Parodies
by CaptainInuyasha777
Summary: One-shots and songs about Inuyasha and the gang. The lovable, huggable, adorable gang... Chapter four is the only real PG13 story sofar...
1. The Dog and the Girl

*sniffle.* I don't own him. WAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
I'm writing these short stories for no reason. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dog and the Girl  
  
One day, a girl named Kikyo was up a tree, hiding the Shikon Jewel in her mouth. Her enemy, Inuyasha, showed up. He looked strange. He began complementing her on everything complementable. He ended his string of "love" with,  
  
"Now if only you could sing."  
  
Kikyo was angry. She immediately opened her mouth and sang. The Shikon Jewel fell from her mouth and Inuyasha ran off with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is a spoof of Aesop's "The Fox and the Crow." Go Aesop. I don't own that story either. In fact, I don't WANT to own it. 


	2. The Dog and the Girl Redone KIKYO LOVERS...

*sniffle.* I don't own him. WAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
This is a redo of the original (see prev. chap) and I'm only doing it because I hate Kikyo, and I'm sure there are others out there who agree that she should STAY DEAD!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Dog and the Girl  
  
One day, a girl named Kikyo was up a tree, hiding the Shikon Jewel in her mouth. Her enemy, Inuyasha, showed up. He looked strange. He began complementing her on everything complementable. He ended his string of "love" with,  
  
"Now if only you could sing."  
  
Kikyo was angry. She immediately opened her mouth and sang. The Shikon Jewel fell into her throat. She choked and died. Inuyasha ran off with the jewel.  
  
Three years later. Inuyasha came upon the place where Kikyo died three years ago. Her remains were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Oh, wait." says Inuyasha. "I ATE her remains, so she'll stay dead!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This is/was a spoof of Aesop's "The Fox and the Crow." Go Aesop. I don't own that story either. And, uh, please don't flame me for the Kikyo-hating stuff, which would be mean. Don't be mean. 


	3. First SONG! You Live in the Feudal Era

HEY, Y'ALL!!! IM WRITING THIS CUZ I FEEL LIKE IT!!!  
  
So, here we go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Song one: You Live in the Feudal Era  
  
Sung to: We Wish You a Merry Christmas  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You blasted Hanyou!  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You blasted Hanyou!  
  
Good noodles for you,  
  
Wherever you are,  
  
Good noodles for Hanyous,  
  
Who behave themselves, too!  
  
Oh, bring us a bowl of Ramen,  
  
Oh, bring us a bowl of Ramen,  
  
Oh, bring us a bowl of Ramen,  
  
Or we'll maul your face.  
  
We won't go until we get some,  
  
We won't go until we get some,  
  
We won't go until we get some,  
  
So bring us some now!  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You live in the Feudal Era,  
  
You blasted Hanyou!  
  
Good noodles for you,  
  
Wherever you are,  
  
Good noodles for Hanyous...  
  
WHO BEHAVE THEMSELVES, TOO!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you liked! Review!!! 


	4. Christmas Message 2003

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! I sent this in an email to FoxShadow, so YAY!  
  
Oh, and Shikaru (Shik) is a character I made up who should be introduced in one of my ongoing stories soon...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS (again) and here's MY gang's message....  
  
Inu/Shik: Feh!  
  
Inu: *hugs Shik*  
  
Shik: *slaps Inu*  
  
Miroku: *watches intently as Inu hugs Shik again, and Shik hugs back*  
  
Sango: *holds mistletoe over hugging couple*  
  
Inu: *looks at mistletoe, terrified*  
  
Shik: *winks to Sango*  
  
Inu: *loses terrified look, looks at Shik*  
  
Shik: *kisses Inu with more passion than any other kiss ever heard of*  
  
Inu: *kisses Shik back*  
  
Inu/Shik: *continue making out*  
  
Kag: *cries*  
  
Kouga: *shows up "magically"*  
  
Kag: OH, KOUGA!!!!  
  
Kouga: I know, Kagome...  
  
Shippo: *holds mistletoe over Kouga and Kag*  
  
Kag: *kisses Kouga*  
  
Kouga: *kisses Kag*  
  
Kag/Kouga: *continue making out*  
  
Miroku: *eyes Sango*  
  
Sango: *kisses Miroku*  
  
Miroku: *rubs Sango's butt while kissing her*  
  
Sango/Miroku: *continue making out*  
  
Ship: Ah, I'm all alone!  
  
Rin: *appears out of nowhere, kisses Ship*  
  
Ship: *kisses Rin*  
  
Rin/Ship: *continue making out*  
  
Fluffy: What? How'd I get here??? (OOC)  
  
Naraku: *appears, kisses Fluffy*  
  
Fluffy: *kisses Naraku*  
  
Naraku/Fluffy: *continue making out*  
  
Kanna/Kagura: *make out*  
  
Hiten/Manten: *make out*  
  
CI7: um... Am I really writing this????  
  
Shik: *pauses kissing Inu* Heck, yea, woman! Keep it up! *continues kissing Inu*  
  
CI7: And that's the Christmas story!!! Right.... Um, guys, I think your doing this of your own free will. I don't think I'm writing this!  
  
Inu: *pauses making out with Shik* Just let us do what we want, then! *continues making out with Shik*  
  
CI7: Uh-huh.... OK, well, that's the Christmas message... Right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OK, that's my weirded out story...  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GO FOXSHADOW! 


	5. I Wish I Was Santa

HIYA! I'm writing this for the Christmastime spirit I'm feeling...  
  
My brother and I came up with this the other day when we were decorating, so here goes!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo are decorating the Sacred Tree. Inuyasha is hiding and each time he "shouts" he pops up from his hiding spot for an instant. (hee hee)  
  
Shippo: I wish I was Santa. Santa gets lots of food...  
  
Inuyasha: TOYS!!!  
  
Ship: He makes people happy...  
  
Inu: NOODLES!!!  
  
Ship: I like making people happy...  
  
Inu: MRS. CLAUS!!!  
  
Ship: I know who YOUR Mrs. Claus would be, Inuyasha!  
  
Inu: KAGO-er... That didn't come out right...  
  
Ship: I KNEW IT!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, there you have it. Ultra-short little story where Inuyasha reveals more than he wants Shippo to know, obviously... 79 words if you count the names and you count "Mrs. Claus" as two words! And you count half of Kagome's name and "er" as separate words... Never mind, I'm shutting up!  
  
REVIEW! MERRY CHRISTMAS!! 


End file.
